Goliath Books
Goliath Books is a large bookstore and cafe located on Little Bevan Street in Bloomsbury, London. Its modern and high-tech design makes it popular with customers. The shop is owned and run by Evan, with the help of his loyal employees. Goliath Books is located nextdoor to competing bookshop Black Books, and, due to the latter's scruffy and untidy appearance, Goliath Books looks much better by comparison. The shop was originally Nifty Gifty, a gift shop owned by Fran Katzenjammer, however, Fran was forced to close the shop probably due to lack of income. Evan then bought the empty shop and renovated it into Goliath Books. In 2004, Evan hired Manny Bianco after Manny's boss had shoved his hand into a toaster. Manny was accepted by both Evan and the staff, however, Evan's power over Manny soon went to his head and insisted that Manny dress in a more suitable fashion and cut his hair. Manny felt that he rather be abused by Bernard then change his appearance, and returned back to Black Books. Layout Exterior The exterior of Goliath Books, like the interior, is fashionable and modern. There is a staircase leading underground located in front of the shop, suggesting that there is a basement located underneath the building. The shop's name is displayed above the main entrance, which is beside the display window that advertises the latest and most popular books for sale. Interior The interior of the shop is large and spacious, and provides a warm and inviting atmosphere to the customers. There are many sections to the shop including crime, non-crime, aviation, children's books and non-fiction, as well as a special children's area which provides a small play house and various toys. There is a special seating area which provides a comfortable and pleasant place for customers to browse and read. Beside this is the cashier's desk. Here, employees can control several aspects of the shop using a 'doo-ti-tee-doo' card, which, when inserted into the provided slot, allows the user to control the lights, security cameras, shutters and the revolving displays of books. There is also a high-tech muffin machine on the cashier's desk, which provides muffins whenever it detects movement. As well as this, the machine monitors the cashier's toliet visits and scans his retinas every thirty seconds. This is probably due to Evan's obsession with his employees. As the exterior of the shop advertises a cafe, there is probably a cafe located somewhere else in the shop. Etymology *''Goliath'' was a giant Philistine warrior, famous for his combat with the young David, the future king of Israel. Behind the scenes *All exterior shots of Goliath Books were shot on Leigh Street, Bloomsbury [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0262150/locations| Filming locations for Black Books on IMDb]. *The building where all exterior shots of Goliath Books were shot is actually a house Black Books Series 1 DVD commentary. *All interior shots of Goliath Books were shot on a set in Teddington Studios, Teddington, Middlesex [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0262150/locations| Filming locations for Black Books on IMDb]. Appearances *''Hello Sun'' *''A Nice Change'' *''Manny Come Home'' *''Elephants and Hens'' *''Moo-Ma and Moo-Pa'' *''A Little Flutter'' *''Travel Writer'' Notes and references Category:Shops Category:Bookshops Category:Locations